


The MissAdventures of the DeathTrap Kids

by Paper_Prisons



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Homelessness, M/M, Non-Bipolar Ian, Past Rape/Non-con, The Death Trap, also ian is the bottom in this relationship even tho I may never write a scene like that, because I do not like crazy ian, mind like sweet ian, that's not a word, theifery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Prisons/pseuds/Paper_Prisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Mickey were looking for a car to steal instead they end up (after a series of adventures) stealing the hearts of two crazy idiots with a huge family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where the Gallagher kids are homeless, living in a car and are on the run from their past when they meet two other people who are into running as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shameless or it's characters.
> 
> Now that that done, hi! I suck at writing and I just found this fandom, like literally a not even a week ago, and this scene kept popping in my head and then I was like 'what the heck! Might as well try!' So here it is, hopefully you like it. Oh and warning it hasn't been edited, sorry about that but I really wanted to know if it was good before I actually start making everything perfect. 
> 
> P.S. I don't usually cuss in real life so it was really weird writing them in. Good Lord this is long!

Ian stares out at the dimly-lit parking lot (that Fiona had deemed safe enough for tonight) through the foggy window of the trunk of their family van. It was his last hour on watch and so far nothing eventful had happened. 

Ian could feel his eyes starting to droop but having being so acostumed to these late night watches he barely thought anything of it and just wiped at his eyes once to clear them up. Ian could handle not sleeping, if it meant his family did.

Ian tapped his foot on the side of the car, he wanted a smoke but he knew it was too dangerous to light one up outside at this time of night. It would call attention to him, which meant calling attention to his family which was something they did not need right now. 

But, still. He couldn't help his foot tapping.

He was in the middle of drawing stick figures out of the fog when he heard it.

The sound of running footsteps and whispered shouts to: Hurry the fuck up, Mandy! And responding whispered shouts of: Fuck off and keep moving!

Ian's heartbeat shot up and his right hand gripped the small pistol in his coat pocket, tightly, while he angled his body towards the trunk door, his eyes searching through the darkness for the two bodies that belonged to the voices. Catching sight of them headed their way (simultaneously looking in car windows and trying the door handles) and knowing they would be an easy target considering the locks on their doors had broken years ago, Ian reached behind him and poked Fiona awake.

Fiona woke semi-slowly at first before she noticed his guarded position and then shot up like a lightning bolt, getting in to her own position, guarding the front seat door. "Ian?" She asked.

"Red." Ian answered.

Red, no matter how cliched it was (they had been kids with simple little minds when they had chose it, okay?), was their code word for Fucking Huge Ass Problem (that may or may not be life threatening). 

As if sensing the situation Lip woke up ready and alert. "Red?"

Fiona nodded which was Lips signal to guard the front side door. 

They were armed and ready to fight whoever dared to try and steal their car and harm their kids because they had made it this far alone on the south side no way were they going to let some thugs rip it all to hell.

As the footsteps got closer Ian could hear the shouts more clearly. "How the fuck was I supposed to know he was a fucking cop?" A male accented voice yelled, harshly.

"I don't fucking know Mick, do you ever do background checks on the idiots you decide to fuck and then try to pimp out?" A female voice bit back with just as much harshness, maybe more.

"Oh yeah cause that would go fucking great!" Ian could almost hear the eye roll that was most deffinitely came with that sentence. "Hey, while you're sucking my dick do mind if I go on my fucking phone and find out all the weird shit about you? Yeah, cause I'm sure that would get him off."

Ian heard Lips snicker and Fiona's subsequent half-hearted scolding and couldn't hold back the grin on his face. He wondered if the two would of talked like this if they had known they had an audience. 

Probably not. Being gay in south side wasn't exactly something you bragged about.

"Fuck, Mickey." The female shouted. "How about fucking doing it before you offer him a job as fucking whore, ever think of that, dickhead?"

"Shut the hell up, Mandy! Do want the whole God-damn world to know I'm gay?" 

"There's no one around Mick."

"Yeah, whatever." A pause. "I think we just found our golden ticket, Mands."

"What? That death trap of a van?" The female (Mandy, apparently) deadpanned and Ian almost lost it.

And from what he could hear so were Fiona and Lip.

"It'll work." 

The smiles on their faces fell as they heard the footsteps surround their van on both sides before both the passenger and drivers front doors were pulled open.

"Holy–"

 

«»

 

"–Shit."

Mandy and Mickey both froze in their spots as they both came face to face with a fully loaded pistol. This was not what they had been expecting to find in this run down van that looked like it belonged in a junk yard. And after a moments pause, not being one to be unprepared, Mickey pulled out his own gun and yelled. "Watch where you point that thing, motherfucker's!" Mickey didn't care if it was a woman, she was holding a fucking gun to his head and her buddy was holding one to his sister. These two needed to learn a lesson.

The woman, unlike most people, held to her guns (literally) and didn't move a muscle, well except her mouth muscle. 

"Choose a different car and get the hell out of here." He voice was demanding and let no room for questions but Mickey being Mickey didn't budge.

"The fuck I will, I chose this one and I fucking want this one! So get the hell out of the car and no o–"

"MICKEY!" Mandy yelled at him with such urgency that he finally lifted his head up to her through the van. 

"What."

"We can get another one." 

Mickey searched her eyes for fear but found none. "The hell we will–"

"Mickey," Mandy snapped, jerking her head towards the inside of the car, clearly wanting him to look at something.

So Mickey did just that and at first only noticed the third kid with a gun and was about to start in on another rant when he finally noticed what Mandy had been talking about. 

There were three kids asleep in the back. Two about ten or so and in between them was a little toddler, all huddled together in the laid down back seat beneath two slim little blankets, it's after he noticed this that he allowed himself to take in the whole van. The things covering most of the windows that he had thought had been some weird curtain at first were really clothes that were hung up. There was a small mirror perched on one side of the car doors where right next to it lay six toothbrushes, two sticks of toothpaste, and one pink hair brush. Tied to the handles on the top of the roof were six pairs of worn out shoes. On the floor were a few odds and ends and what looked like to be a family photo album. 

Mickey finally got why the woman wouldn't budge, this wasn't just her car, it was her families only home. And Mickey could respect that. 

Mickey lowered his gun and looked the woman in the eye and nodded only then noticing the pillows that lay on their leaned back seats. 

"I think Burke left his 'bout a block that way." Mickey pointed to their left.

"Thank God for his stupidity." Mandy smiled at her brother before following him. He could be a real softy when he wanted to be.

 

«»

 

Fiona, Lip, and Ian all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as they sat their guns back down. The silence that enveloped the car was comfortable and begged for the sweet serenity of sleep but still they kept their eyes open. The night wasn't over yet and they all three knew they wouldn't be able to sleep a wink no matter how tired they were. 

Ian thanked God none of the kids had woken up.


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey meet again in a somewhat similar manner. You know, guns and all that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me awhile but I finally finished the second chapter. I'm not to to happy about it and I might come in later and fix it up, but until then tell me if its good or not, please! 
> 
> And to those three wonderful people who took the time to write me three amazing responses, THANK YOU!! You really made me want to finish this, this is because of you! Anyway on with the story you go!

Ian let a puff of smoke out, watching it as it morphed in to different shapes before dissipating into thin air. Tomorrow was Debbie's birthday and he still hasn't found the last peice (and the most important peice) to her gift, of course how could he expect North Siders to carry one on them at all times, they didn't think they needed it.

Ian scoffed. And inwardly cursed Fiona for picking North Side to park their Death Trap for the day.

("At least this way we don't run the risk of anyone trying to ruin Debs birthday? Ok, Ian?")

She had subsequently ignored his comment on tow trucks, and had gone on about how they would be safer on the North Side for now, and 'Don't you want your sister to feel safe on her birthday, at least, Ian?' Which was unfair, because how could Ian protest after that?

Fiona had minipulated him, and they both knew it. But, still he couldn't bring himself to say anything, because Fiona was right. Debbie should be able to feel safe, at least for one day.

Especially on her birthday.

So Ian had just nodded along and resigned himself to a, secret, early morning run (Fiona had become I big fan of the buddie system ever since this had all began) to South Side on the day of Debs birthday. And since he would already be there, make a quick visit to V's but only one long enough for a 'Hello, love you! We're doing fine, how are you? Oh, really? How awful! Sorry but I gotta go! See you whenever!' and a quick kiss on the cheek, complemented with a hug and a whispered 'Don't tell Fiona.' that always seemed to brighten both their days up.

V and Kev had been the only ones they had ever told about them leaving and had kept in contact with, as if it was there choice. V had pretty much threatened Fiona that if she didn't come visit sometimes she would come find them, then there would be hell to pay, which none of them afford to pay. While Kev had taken the more subtle approach and had just gone with a hand on the shoulder and a 'Whenever you need a beer, or, you know, a zen master, you know where to find me.'.

Ian had been holding baby Carl on one of the too-tall barstools at the time, and yet, he could remember everything that happened in those few short moments. Ian would always fix his mind on that time whenever he felt the need for home, because even though it had only last seconds, Ian had never felt so at home.

A wistful smile came on his face as he stubbed out the last of his cigeratte.

"Ian?" Fiona's voice pulled him out of his revere, as she ploppered herself down next to him on the bumper of The Death Trap, wisely named by Carl.

"Yea?"

"We need another couple of those cartons of milk and Lip's busy with Debs and Carl, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if you went and got some. I don't mind if you don't feel comfortable–"

"Yes, I'll go get us some milk, my queen." Ian deadpanned.

Fiona smiled, fondly. "Thank you, Ian." She sighed and she sounded so relieved Ian almost forgot how about about his own problems.

Almost.

"Hey, it's fine. It'll give me a chance to find that last peice to Debs present."

Fiona grinned wider, but slightly scrunched up in a grimace. "Ag–"

"Present?" Debbie asked coyly as she shimmied her way out of Lip's, monster like, grip around her waist, and over to them. "You mean my present, right?"

"No," Ian informed her. "It's for another little girl with red hair that's turning 13, Debs."

Debbie gave him a look. "You're not funny."

"Oh, yea? Wanna bet?" Ian raised his arms up in a universal sign for surrender when Debbie narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do little monster girls go around selling, door-step-to-door-step?" He prowled closer to her.

Debbie crossed her arms, obviously unimpressed. "What?" She added as an after thought.

"Ghoul Scout Cookies!"

"That's the stup–IAN!" Debbie screamed as Ian grabbed at her.

"And do you know what happens to little girl monsters that go around selling, door-step-to-door-step?"

"Ian," Debbie wined, backing away from his grabby hands and, unknowingly into the grabby hands of Lip.

"They get eaten by the monsters they sale them too."

Debbie screached as two pairs of hands grabbed her and started to tickle her. "Stop-...it, sto-Fiona!" She gasped between giggles.

"Nope, Fiona's on our side, champ." Lip teased, not giving in.

"Please..."

"Say I'm funny." Ian laughed.

"You can't-...make-Stop!" She squirmed around trying to find an exit and Fiona kind of thought she looked like a red octopus having a spaz attack, or, well what she thought an octopuss would like having a spaz attack.

"Tell me I'm funny and we'll let go."

"Fine." Debbie huffed.

"Fine, what?" Ian asked, stopping his ministrations but not completely dropping his hands, Lip, following his lead, did the same.

Debbie caught her breath and promptly flipped him off before making an escape for it while shouting: "Never were, never will be! Embrace it, Ian!"

"That little–"

"Not now," Fiona slapped a wad of cash on his chest, at the same time stilling him from movement. "You two Lip." She pointedly looked at him then turned back to Ian. "She played you, deal with it later, we need milk. Go." She let go of Ian and pointed at Lip. "Get Debbs, don't do anything to her, take her, and Carl down to the river and skip rocks for a little while, while I finish my present."

"Sir, yes, sir." The boys saluted, identically.

Fiona raised an eyebrow but did her own salute before turning back to the car.

"Good luck, man." Ian said.

"Yea, whatever. Hey, when you go into South Side tomorrow" (which didn't surprise Ian that he knew)"can you tell V to tell Kev that he still owes me a free beer."

"Got it."

\---^---

 

The sun was setting beautifully behind Ian but he paid no mind to it, his thoughts somewhere else. Debbie's birthday always brought back harsh memories for him. Ones he would rather not remember. Because no matter how happy they were for Debbie it could never cover up the reason behind their leave.

It had been the night of Debbie's sixth birthday that it had all started; a month since Monica had disappeared, and two days since Frank had decided to submerge himself in beer.

Frank had finally decided to get his lazy ass up and back home, or, most likely, Kev's dad had kicked him out of the Alibi. Either way, he had come home late and exceptionally drunk.

So drunk that he had forgotten that Monica had left.

Ian shuddered and tried to think of something else to keep his mind off it, it wouldn't due well to be depressed on Debbie's birthday, not when he had only just gotten her to stop feeling guilty every time she celebrated it. At first she hadn't understood why he was always so silent on her birthday, but when she had, she had wanted to stop it all together. She had actually tried to skip the day once, but he had sat her down and told her that her birthday always made him forget.

Of course he hadn't told her that it was the nights that got to him.

Like now.

He needed to stop reminiscing about that night, he needed something else on his mind.

Just... Someone flying around the corner, crashing in to him and then putting a up gun to his head wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"What the–" Ian tried to wriggle out but stilled at the click of the safety going off.

"Say one damn, fucking word, and I blow your fucking brains out. Got that carrot topper?" A male voice whispered, harshly, in to his ear.

"Got it." Ian nodded.

"What the hell'd I fucking say, huh?"

"Sorry-" Ian croaked out before a, gloved, hand covered his mouth.

"Fucking, carrot toppers!" The man (boy?) cursed. "Stay the fuck still."

Ian merely nodded, not chancing a hum.

They waited in silence for God knows what and Ian could feel the guy getting more anxious by the second. Ian didn't get it. What was the guy waiting for? Why didn't he just shoot him right here, right now? Instead of waiting here where any passerby could see and call the cops? And as if heaven had decided to grace him today, his answer showed up in the form of three smartly dressed men with weapons of their own.

Shit.

"You little–Let the kid go!" The one in a purple button down shouted at his attacker. "He had nothing to do with this."

"Naw man, you're right. He didn't." His attacker amended, which thoroughly surprised Ian who was currently trying to figure out why the guy sounded so familiar. "Until he became my golden ticket out of here.–"

Wait, what? Oh, shit.

This guy was using him as leverage against these guys? Ian was being used as fucking bait between two opposing forces? And the sad part was that Ian couldn't tell which side he was on.

"A golden ticket?" The one with a green hat asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, and I'm Willy fucking Wonka." The guy shouted. "Now get a move on or I shoot this kid right in front of you cowboys."

"No way are you gonna do it." The one in the middle sounded assured.

Arrogant, assured.

Aaand, Ian now had a team. No fucking way should someone sound that fucking arrogant what someone's life was on the line. It was just common sense.

"You can't do it." He added, pointing his tazer right at Ian.

Was this guy stupid? Apparently his attacker/kidnapper? had the same train of thought.

"You fucking stupid or something?"

The one in the middle rolled his eyes. "You're just a petty thief. Nothing more, you can't kill someone."

"I already fucking have, rodeo clown. What makes it any different than now?"

Ian really did believe him, the guys hands were steady, accurate, with the gun, which meant lots of practice. And from what he was being accused of Ian could safely guess he wasn't a cop or an ex-solider. And since he could tell the guy in the middle was most likely not going to budge on his cause, Ian turned his eyes to the other two participants with pleading eyes.

He knew his only way out of this was to play the other two. And play he could, after all, he was a Gallagher.

Ian pitifully moaned behind the hand covering his mouth and started to squirm around uselessly, making sure to keep his hands away from any direct contact with the guy or the gun nestled at his temple, not wanting to make the guy flinch and accidentally pull the trigger. He scrunched his face up in (feign) fear and let his eyes water for added affect.

More pitiful whimpers.

The one's in the green hat and purple shirt shifted.

"Rick," the purple one tried. "Look, the boys terrified. Let's just let the guy go this time. Okay?"

Rick (apparently) scoffed. "Don't let it get to you. He won't do it."

"Rick..." The green hat said.

"Not you too."

"Listen to your buddies, Rick." Ian's attacker taunted.

Rick narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't have the guts."

Was that a threat?

"Was that a fucking threat?"

Ian sighed, he knew exactly how to get the others to make their friends stop.

With on more pitiful wine, Ian sighed, closed his eyes, and stilled himself.

"Ah, shit, Rick- C'mon, let's go."

"No fucking way–"

"Rick..." The purple buttoned one started trying to talk Rick down while the one with the hat turned to them and simply stated. "Go."

Ian's eyes popped open and he let his attacker slowly lead him backwards step by step, until-"HEY!"

"Fuck, run!" His attacker yelled, dropping the gun but pulling him along anyways.

They ran, and Ian really had no idea why he was running, he had done nothing. But he hadn't had this much fun in years, it was like an exhilarating high and he didn't dare stop it. So he ran and kept on running even after the guy put the gun away, even after Rick's yells were silent. By the time they reached a semi-lighted area Ian was out of breath but smiling manically.

"Fucking fuck," the guy cursed.

Ian leaned against the brick walls, sliding down to the ground. "Holy fucking shit." He gasped out.

His attacker made a grunt that Ian took as meaning 'I fucking know!'.

They both sat there for a while catching their breaths and trying to processes what had happened. And once Ian did, he picked up a random rock and threw it at the guy across from him.

"Jesus-Fucking-!" He cursed once again leaning against the wall for support. "What the hell was that for, carrot topper?"

"You pulled a fucking gun to my head!" Ian yelled. "That's what that's for."

"Eh," The guy leaned his head back revealing his face to Ian for the first time.

And Ian had to admit. The guy was hot, like super hot. The contours of his face just screamed 'Don't give a fuck' but when looked at in a different light looked gentle, like he would take care of you. The colour of his hair contrasted drastically with the colour of his skin, but not in a bad way.

Deffinitely not in a bad way, Ian thought. It made the guy look more sharp, more eye catching-at least by Ian's point of view. The guy wore a big black coat and from what he could tell a white tank underneath it. Ian could only imagine the muscles hidden underneath it all. 

Ian stopped his train of thought from going any farther in fear of humiliating himself in front of the guy by drooling–over the dude who just put a gun to my head, and then said 'eh' about it. This guy was not worth drooling over, no matter how hot he was. 

And it was at that moment that Ian's mind finally supplied why the guy had sounded familiar.

Ian fell over with laughter. 

"What the fuck you laughing about now?" His attacker asked clear confusion in his voice and Ian didn't blame him, he would be confused too.

Ian caught his breath long enough to mutter out the words golden ticket, which only confused his attacker even more. "You a Willy Wonka's fan or something?"

Ian shook his head because he'd only ever watched the movie once and that was only because Fiona had forced it on them so they wouldn't hear Monica and Frank fighting in the next room. 

"No," gasp "two weeks ago." Gasp "The van..."

His attacker squinted his eyes for a moment as if trying to recall what he was talking about and when he finally did he asked. "You the kid in the back?"

Ian nodded.

"Fuck."

Ian nodded once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by, please do leave a comment! I appreciate them all, well besides the ones that are in no way meant to help me, cause those ones are just downright mean! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you'll feel nice enough to brighten up my day with your sweet words of wisdom in the comment box, if not, still thank you for trying this fic on for size.


End file.
